tfsatthetablefandomcom-20200214-history
Symphony of the Fight!
Symphony of the Fight! is the 30th episode in the series and the first episode of chapter three. Plot Synopsis After some discussion of what path to take back, our heroes started to travel to Eburkal. On the way Eloy wanted to ask about Pliskin’s curse. They considered making his room out of iron since his curse would cause him to tear up his room every full moon. Wake checked on Nedra’s progression in her training. She had come a long way in the accuracy of her punches, but her weapon work required more practice. Wake wanted to try and teach Nedra about Ki. The crew began to notice these black snails over the ship. Wake noticed they were blood sucking sea parasites known as torpedo snails. Grammy was enraged wanting to get rid of them. She said they were bad omens. She wanted to set fire to the ship. The crew spent hours clearing away the snails throwing them over into the sea. As night fell Wake stood watch and Eloy headed to his room. As he opened the door to his room he spotted a mess of snails. He closed his door and went to get Ezra. Ezra was still too tired and sleepy to help him. Eloy seeked out Wake for aid. Eloy and Wake went into Eloy’s room to get rid of the snails. Eloy eventually used fairy fire to illuminate the snails. As Wake went to take out the bucket of snails he saw more snails now lit up by the fairy fire. Wake started searching the ship and came across the door to Nedra’s room. Wake cracked the door open and peaked in. There was a concentrated pile of snails. Wake turned to Eloy to tell him he should go wake everyone up. After turning back to Nedra he saw a cloud of mist hovering over her. The mist moved to the window and seeped out. Wake looked out the window to see heavy fog surrounding the ship. He awoke his student to find snails along her spine. The rest of the crew started to stir and gather. Grammy was in a gas mask and carrying Gulfur’s flamethrower. After further study in Nedra’s room they found the pile of Snails was actually covering Yt. After some trouble with the snails, antitoxins were distributed among the crew. Many of the members started to vomited purple ooze. As Wake described what he saw Redd began to grow worried. She looked outside and did not see the fog Wake spoke of. She decided to take Nedra and Yt back to her quarters to study them and the poison. Wake looked outside and noticed the fog moving away in the direction they were heading. The crew spent the night both trying to stay after the fog and searching the ship for anymore snails. As a result their fatigue lead them to beach Yeldin on a sandbank. With no other way to go our heroes decided to set up a watch rotation and had Eloy set up a glyph trap so they may sleep. During Ezra’s watch he spotted a female seagal Aarakocra tangled in the ropes above them. Ezra, still too tired to properly help her, asked if she was in dire need of aid. She didn’t think so and Ezra waited for someone more rested to wake up. It was Wake who eventually rose to help the unfortunate girl down. She flew down to the deck and started to introduce herself. Her name was Pollifi and she was out promoting her sister’s magic item appraisal business. After speaking with Pollifi for a bit they crew started to ponder ways to leave. The fog had cleared away. The beach they were stuck on seemed to be no stranger to this event as it was littered with the remains of ships. Redd burst through the door saying they shouldn’t leave. The snails were found to have vampiric blood inside them. Wake, Eloy, Ezra, Redd, and Nedra went off to explore the island leaving the rest of the crew to see what could be salvaged. As they explored the jungle our adventurers found many strange and hungry plants. Wake found a ring bearing the symbol of the Rumblood pirates. Journeying further in they discovered a crashed ship once belonging to the Rumbloods. Across the bay they spied a bloater fish that was snatched up by some manner of beast. Wake chose to investigate by swimming into the bay. As he neared halfway between strips of land the water grew colder. A massive eyeless eel rose up and attacked him, pinning him in its fangs. Appearances * Eloy * Ezra * Grammy * Gulfur Flaegurr * Nedra * Onslow Green * Pliskin Hark * Poliffi * Redd * Risf * Skrung * Yeldin * Yt * Wake Notes & Trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}